The Library
This is an index of famous, infamous, or even lesser-known "tomes." It primarily serves as access to established knowledge. Distinct from the Articles of Discernment in that it simply holds known information, rather than providing distinctions or insights. Shelf of Arcane Tomes *Eldritch Elements and Their Dark Nature - A tome collaborated on by several experts in Lauste, including Mirlee Sparkletree. *Elements, Elemental Planes, and Elementals - An exploration of known elements to exist, their variants, the planes they're associated with, and the spirits manifested from them. *Elemental Meisters - A series of volumes covering elemental mastery and the powers associated with or unique to them. **Chaomeister - Mastery of Chaos Magic. **Cryomeister - Mastery of Ice Magic. **Electromeister - Mastery of Lightning Magic. **Geomeister - Mastery of Earth Magic. **Hydromeister - Mastery of Water Magic. **Kinetomeister - Mastery of Force Magic. **Ordomeister - Mastery of Aurum Magic. **Pyromeister - Mastery of Fire Magic. **Sciomeister - Mastery of Dark Magic. **Sonomeister - Mastery of Sound/Song Magic. **Spectromeister - Mastery of Light Magic. **Sylveomeister - Mastery of Druidic Magic. **Zephyromeister - Mastery of Air Magic. *Lilian Sutra - A mystic and sensual tome primarily used in Lilian Sex-Cults or by certain druids to cultivate "seeds of the beast" rather than "seeds of the earth." Countless forgeries exist, with details omitted, and are widely used as a reference book for recreational sex instead. *Mihi de Naturale Cognitione - The "Tome of Natural Knowledge," a collection of knowledge compiled by various Archdruids. This explains the elementary magic accessible to animal spirits and details many druidic rituals. *Mundi Theoria - A book of cosmic theories and extraplanar physics. *Tenebrarum - A restricted book on the denizens of the Plane of Darkness. Shelf of Flora and Fauna *Demon Broods - Breeds of Nycto-Demon. *Encyclopedia of Herbalism - An extensive listing of herbs, where to find them, and their properties; best used in conjunction with the Potionmaster's Compendium. *Essential Explorers' Guide - A series of tomes compiled by those who study the cosmos through complex scrying tools and use it to learn of other realms. **EEG: Wa'Aye *The Potionmaster's Compendium - Formulae for potions and their effects. *Varieties of Nymph - Detailed explanation of Nymphs and their variants. Shelf of Historical Tomes *History of Harmonia - From the Founding to the Fall, a complete history of the nation. *The Black Plague Shelf of Non-Fiction *Nautical Necessities - A detailed tome on need-to-know information about ships, by veteran Captain Harrion. **Anatomy of the Vessel **Ship Classes **Roles of the Crew *Ships of the Votaar - An unsigned book loosely described the naval capabilities of the Votaar. Shelf of Fiction *''The Grim Tales of Despairio'' - A trilogy written by the Harmonian, Luciana Legato. ''In a style fit for song or play, the gothic and dark Tales of Despairio are a mix of horror, tragedy, and romance. There's quite a bit of smut in each of the three books. **GTD: Nocturne of the Heart *Guerra Frutta - Written by a Marissian author named ''Abelandro Cornejo, a series of comedic, yet progressively dark stories following a battle royale between characters named after fruits. *''A Guide for Villainous Persons - Written by ''Kyjamin Sanaseppa, ''a student in Lauste, this is a comedic drama/thriller following a vengeful heiress as she's taken into the tutelage of a legendary villain -- who, evidently, has been sealed to the body of an adorable talking teddy-bear with an eyepatch. *The Heroic Handbook - A guide of the essentials for any aspiring hero, written by "Yours Heroicly, Hero of Heroes." *''The Idiot Booklet - A pornographic booklet published by a secret writer in Lauste, categorizing and grading feminine assets. **Volume One **Volume Two *''Lamento d'Amore, A Song of Three Hearts ''- Another, much more recent set of stories by Luciana Legato. ''Once more, it follows Luciana's famously poetic, over-the-top, and symphonic style. More of an emotional horror-story, this is the tragic romance between a shapeshifting witch, a famous songwriter, and a noble warlord. **LdA: A Black Heart **LdA: A Musician's Heart **LdA: A Dutiful Heart *''Knights of the Ring - An adventure serial following six hero-knights and the powers granted them by magical rings, written by the Marissian Phineas Elscritor. It is filled with childrens' morals, puns, and yet widely popular. All titles contain a pun using the word "Knight." **KotR: Things That Go Bump in The Knight *''Swords for Sisters ''- A preachy serial by the Ophelian Arnaud Le'Chante ''following the epic adventures of the sword-nuns, as they save people from sin and spread prayer -- never through violence, despite their use of divine swords of purity. Written in response to the popularity of ''Knights of the Ring as "appropriate fiction." Like the Knights of the Ring, all titles contain a pun using the word "sword." **SoS: Law and Sworder *''Wirkleistungen - A series of infamously violent, pornographic, and controversial novels produced on black paper and written with red ink. Each volume contains an excess of every vice imaginable, following the anti-hero ''Konrad van Vulfenstein. *''The Tale of Two Scars'' - An Orcish/Votaar parable, extolling the virtues of a tactical retreat. Category:Tomes